


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (26/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday - (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Wild West AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (26/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

Louis reckons there are other saloons he could frequent in Vista Mesa, saloons more befitting of a sharpshooter of his skill, saloons where the floors and tables are less sticky with spilt whiskey and the girls dance with their garters higher. But he likes Harry's place; he likes that Harry stumbles like he's the drunkard instead of Snaggletooth James passed out in the corner a has-been, he likes that the booze is all spilled on Harry's own clumsy tab trying to bring it over to Louis and rushing too much, he likes that Harry frowns when people pay the girls to dance. Harry is one of those who wants the West to be a little less wild and Louis thinks the East could stand to be wilder, but sitting up at Harry's bar and shooting the shit and sharing desert-hot glances, Louis knows there's room for the both of them in this town.


End file.
